Tsuna drabbles
by exocara
Summary: Mainly Tsuna-centric drabbles from my tumblr for storage purposes. Short and unrelated to one another. Mostly gen, but with random pairings here and there. [Ch1. When Life Gives You Lemons. Ch.2 Lemonade. Ch.3 6927-Hair, and Defenestration]
1. Gen-When Life Gives You Lemons

_Anonymous asked, i have a headcannon that tsuna is unintentionally hardcore with certain mundane stuff like - dry swallowing pills, biting ice cream/popsicles, surviving headshots ect ect_

 _Anonymous asked, what if like, in a meeting with other bosses tsuna just, eats an entire lemon in front of them. (reborn's suggestion, which tsuna thought was weird since like, eating lemons is pretty normal ? right?)_

* * *

Tsuna had weird habits, Reborn realised. Like _eating whole lemons_. He would just take a lemon and _bite_ into it, skin and all. And he wouldn't even flinch! Just chew on it with a neutral expression, as if the lemon wasn't sour at all.

"Isn't it sour?" Reborn asked once, staring at Tsuna devour the (whole!) lemon in horrified awe. Tsuna blinked and looked down at Reborn, look of mild bewilderment on his face.

"Of course it is, Reborn. It's a lemon." Tsuna finished off the lemon he was holding and reached out to take another. Reborn dropped the subject, looking away.

There were just some things people would always feel uncomfortable seeing.

-o-

Reborn successfully put the lemon incidents at the back of his mind until a few years later, when it was time for Tsuna's first meeting with a few of the mafia bosses that were only loosely affiliated with Vongola. It was no doubt that they didn't respect Tsuna for Vongola Decimo or not, Tsuna was still a young newcomer into the mafia world. As Reborn taught about ways to give his student an edge, a fruit basket caught his eye.

"…"

-o-

Tsuna was stopped before he entered the meeting room. "Reborn?"

"Here you go, Tsuna." Reborn passed him a basket full of lemons. "Enjoy."

Tsuna eyed the basket warily. "Not that I'm not grateful, Reborn," he said slowly, "but you rarely give things to me out of the goodness of your heart. What's your motive?"

"I want you to eat this in the meeting whenever you feel like it. Personal reason," Reborn said. It made Tsuna relax. Reborn was probably doing this for his own amusement, and Tsuna eating lemons would somehow contribute to that. It made sense.

"Alright Reborn." It's not like Tsuna was losing anything, anyway. He liked lemons.

-o-

"Ah, so the Vongola Decimo is finally here," one of the mafia bosses said, a hint of disdain in his tone. Tsuna didn't notice, more preoccupied with deciding which lemon he should eat first.

"Ah yes, we can begin the meeting now," Tsuna said distractedly as he took a lemon out of the basket, smiling. And then, without any sort of hesitation whatsoever, he took a big bite out of it.

The room went silent.

Confused, Tsuna looked up to see everyone staring at him with varying and mixed expressions on their faces. "Um, please begin? Don't mind me, I just like lemons." A pause. "Would you like some?"

"N-no… It's fine, Decimo," another boss stuttered out. Tsuna shrugged.

"More for me then."

Throughout the course of the meeting, Tsuna steadily polished off the basket of lemons. The other mafia bosses grew more and more horrified and, for some, nauseous.

After the meeting, they would go on to tell the other mafia families "The Vongola Decimo is not to be trifled with" because who else can eat a lemon without flinching but truly hardcore people?

Tsuna remained blissfully ignorant. And continued to enjoy his lemons.

* * *

Other things that happen include

 _Anon says, "I imagine that the whole 'eating lemons thing' becomes something that anyone new to seeing the Decimo must witness at least once. it is an unwritten law in Vongola because everyone likes to see the varying reactions and Tsuna stays blissfully unaware"_

And

 _Cielo1207 says, "I bet Tsuna is so mundane hardcore, he once stepped on a lego block. And that's it. He just removed it and went on his merry way, eating a lemon. Hardcore."_


	2. Gen-Lemonade

_lightning09 asked, I'm literally throwing my muse at you, because I can't write anything. I immediately blank, so here have my muse *thrown into your general direction* **Anyway, AU where Tsuna runs a lemonade stand. That's it, that's the AU, except only Mafioso ever seem to visit the stand**._

* * *

To be honest, neither Tsuna nor Nana knew when it started. It just was.

It happened, one day.

"Mum," small seven year old Tsunayoshi said. "I want to make a lemonade stand."

"Alright, Tsu-kun!" Nana encouraged, always up for any sort of activity. "Let's search up some recipes and make our very own lemonade!"

Tirelessly, they researched and experimented until they came up with the perfect brew. After that, Tsuna, along with Nana's help, took some wooden sticks and cardboard boxes and made a small makeshift lemonade stand. With his messy handwriting, Tsuna used a marker to write "Sawada Lemonade, one cup for 100yen" on a piece of cardboard and taped it in front of the stand. He happily brought it outside the Sawada Household, sat on a chair, and waited.

It didn't take long for the next customer to come. And the next, and the next. The lemonade was sold out fast and Tsuna soon had to close the store. He was back the next day, though, and the citizens of Namimori soon realised that if they wanted the lemonade, they had to come quick to the store before anyone else.

One day, someone had tried to give Tsuna more money so that they could get the lemonade, even though they came later than other people. Tsuna thought about giving it, but his mother told him that it won't be fair to those who had waited. How would Tsuna feel if he were in their position? And so, Tsuna learnt impartiality.

Once, someone tried to threaten people, so that they could get to the front of the line. That day, nearly everyone in the line were children his age, so they were easily intimidated. Once at the front of the line, that person demanded lemonade. Tsuna almost gave in, but his mother already taught him what was fair and what was not. This person was not fair, and he should not give in even if he was afraid. He should stand up for the values he believed in, even when other people threatened him. And so, Tsuna learnt courage.

To make the same type of lemonade every single day meant that Tsuna had to be careful not to mess up. He couldn't be clumsy, too, because that would mean that there would be less lemonade to go around and people would be sad. Tsuna also took care of the expenses. At first, Nana helped him with the numbers and the method to calculate earnings and the money put into buying ingredients but soon he could do it all by himself. Money was important, because he used it to buy ingredients, so he couldn't afford to be careless. And so, Tsuna learnt conscientiousness.

One day, a random member of the Vongola family came to Namimori to check on the Sawadas. On a whim, they decided to purchase a cup of Sawada Lemonade.

They fell in love.

And this, is how it begins.


	3. 6927-Hair, and Gen-Defenestration

_Anonymous asked, Mukuro secretly loves the feel of Tsuna's hair and that's now the main reason that he wants to possess Tsuna. Then Tsuna finds out. The rest is up to you._

* * *

"Is that really the reason?" Tsuna asked, unsure of how he should feel. Mukuro refused to look at him, making Tsuna sigh awkwardly, his face turning a little red.

"You do know that my hair is really annoying, right? I mean it defies gravity and is probably only second to Lambo in terms of volume."

"I know. Please drop the matter."

Tsuna squinted at Mukuro and was shocked to see Mukuro blushing. _Blushing_ of all things. He was still coming to terms with the fact that Mukuro was as human as all of them and not, say, a being made out from the collective hatred of the mafia so seeing him blush really did strange things to Tsuna's brain. And heart.

"Uhh, you can touch it if you want. You know?" Tsuna stuttered out in stilted sentences. He was staring stubbornly at the space between where he and Mukuro were sitting and saw Mukuro's hand twitch. Still, Mukuro didn't say anything in return, and Tsuna wondered what he was doing when he shifted closer so that he was directly in front of Mukuro, almost in Mukuro's lap. He stayed there for a while, feeling like a fool with every passing second, when suddenly, he felt fingers thread through his hair.

"M-Mukuro?"

"Silent, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said back stiffly. He did not stop touching Tsuna's hair. The steady comb of fingers made Tsuna's heart rate relax and it wasn't long until his eyelids started to droop. With a yawn, he leaned forward to rest his head on Mukuro's chest and drifted to sleep. This made Mukuro freeze up.

"Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro looked down to see Tsuna's peaceful expression and sighed. He lifted his arms to wrap around Tsuna's body but hesitated. Eventually, he let one of his hands continue playing with Tsuna's hair while the other gently wrapped around Tsuna's body, as if the slightest movement might shatter him.

"….what do I do now?"

* * *

 _Anonymous asks, "Defenestration: The act of throwing something or someone out the window."_

* * *

There are times that Tsuna likes the glass window in his office. It was large, and spanned from the floor to the ceiling, from window to window. The office overlooked a wonderful forest and it did wonders for helping Tsuna relax. His guardians did not like the window that much, because windows were breakable and a safety hazard, but they compromised in choosing the material for the window: bulletproof glass, specially made, strengthened with lightning flames.

It served Tsuna well, as many people who tried to snipe Tsuna through that window never succeeded, the bullet just ricocheting off and alerting Tsuna to the assassin.

It wasn't unbreakable, though, Tsuna soon found out.

This time, the assassin was smart. They came in through the front door and somehow managed to enter Tsuna's office, where Tsuna was happily doing his paperwork (slacking off). The first round of bullets the assassin fired went straight through his meticulously down paperwork, but thankfully not through him as he had ducked just in time. Watching the shredded paperwork flutter down from the ceiling, Tsuna's temper flared.

In a flash, Tsuna was standing in front of the assassin and threw them against the window, thinking that they would just slam into it and collapse onto the floor.

Tsuna watched as the assassin was thrown against the window. Into the window. _Through_ the window.

As the glass shattered, Tsuna had only one thought.

"How am I going to explain this to Reborn and my guardians?"


	4. Gen-Dreams of Death

_Based on the wonderful(_ _ly sad)_ _dream 0Oo The River Witch oO0 shared with me._

 _AU in which, when he sleeps, a young Tsuna who was never Vongola Decimo keeps getting spiritually transported into the future of a world in which he was the Vongola Decimo but died very young. His guardians, varia, etc. can see his spirit, but every time they try to get close to him, he wakes up._

This is basically an embellished version of riverly-melody's dream.

Warning: not a happy thing

-o-

Fifteen year old Tsuna was a normal boy, going to a normal school. The only thing not typical about him was his nickname of "Dame-Tsuna". To be honest, it was a nickname he could live without but the window of opportunity to get rid of the nickname had come and gone, and so Tsuna was resigned to the nickname until he died. Or graduation.

Sometimes, however, Tsuna had strange dreams. Dreams like having a baby as a tutor, or being a dragon, or being good at computers. Those dreams were fantastical, and he looked forward to them. An escape into a different world. This time, however, the dream felt _wrong_.

He was in the middle of a crowd in a building. Everyone was wearing black, and he could see that some of them were holding white flowers. The looked on their faces were somber, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel that something had gone terribly wrong. He himself was wearing a black hoodie with a hat that cast a shadow over his face, obscuring his features. A strange sadness seemed to fill him to the bone as he looked around him.

The crowd began to move and he moved along with them. He came to stop in front of the crowd and saw six men and one women standing around a black box. A coffin. He was in the middle of a funeral service.

One of the men shifted and suddenly, Tsuna got a clear view of the person laying in the coffin. His face was peaceful and void of any tension, as if he were only sleeping. Both his hands were folded in front of him, with an orange flower Tsuna didn't know the name of resting underneath. Unruly brown hair framed his face, unable to be tamed even in death. With a feeling of deep shock and terror, Tsuna realised that the person in the coffin… was him.

As terror and adrenaline suddenly coursed through his veins, Tsuna knew, for a fact, that he couldn't let anyone see him. Couldn't let them see his face and recognise him as the person in the coffin. Why? He wasn't sure, but one thing he knew was that he was thankful for the hat and hoodie that disguised him.

As Tsuna turned to leave, not wanting to spend another moment near his dead body, one of the men near the coffin turned around and they made eye contact. Both of them went stock still, although probably due to different reasons.

 _Is that Hibari-san?_ Was Tsuna's first thought, followed by _Shit, he saw me!_

The man with silver hair turned to Hibari, about to say something, when he, too, caught sight of Tsuna. Like Hibari, the man froze up and colour drained out of his face.

 _I need to get out of here_ _._

Without missing a beat, Tsuna whirled around and started a flat dash back to the exit of the building. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that, without a doubt, those people who had been near the coffin were chasing after him.

Usually, Tsuna would get tired out after a near minute of running but seeing that this was a dream, Tsuna ran for what seemed like hours without stopping. He took sharp turns into alleyways and ducked into shadowed corners. Finally, the footsteps faded away and Tsuna could allow himself to slow down. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his breathing evened out. Now, all he needed to do was to find a place to hide until he woke up.

He stealthily entered a store and looked around for a place to sit. Shelves stocked with tarot cards, books on divination and, oddly enough, pendulums, filled his gaze. He didn't pay much attention to it, and walked towards a chair that was hidden away in a dark corner. Sitting down, he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, trying to calm the raging feelings burning within him. Apart from terror and hurt trying to claw their way out of his chest, there was the strange feeling of betrayal simmering in his stomach. Above all, however, was the overwhelming urge to just… go. To go back to those strange people.

He couldn't do that, though. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't.

The urge to run filled Tsuna once again and he uncurled himself and slid off the chair, turning to the door. He immediately stiffened up.

Hibari was standing in the doorway.

There was an odd expression on his face that Tsuna didn't recognise as Hibari stepped forward. Tsuna took a few steps backwards, heart rate shooting up once again.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari reach out towards Tsuna, all but lunging for him with an almost desperate look on his face, and Tsuna…

Tsuna woke up.


	5. Gen-Ghost Tsuna gets summoned

_**Anonymous asked: AU in which Tsuna is a ghost who's really bad at his job, and he gets summoned by a group of teenagers with an ouija board. (Has this been done before? I hope it hasn't.)**_

Ft. arcobaleno as awkward teenagers

-o-

Tsuna hated his job. At first it was cool, being able to go halfway around the world in less than the time needed for a blink, and exploring the cultures all over. However, once you've seen everything that needs to be seen, marveled over everything you can be in awe over, things get to be a little… boring. And also irritating, considering the outlines of his job.

"Arghhhh why are humans so…" Tsuna trailed off, growling as he was, yet again, chasing people away from fairy rings. You'd figure that after the first few disappearances, humans would _stay away_. However, it appeared that they were an insanely curious bunch and would risk death to get answers. Do they not know what self-preservation is?! Honestly, there were just giving the Department of Human Rescues a _lot_ of trouble.

With a snap of his fingers, he muddled with the humans' sense of direction, leading them away from the fairy ring and out of the forest. Teenagers were the worst, he decided right there and then, replacing his previous opinion of adults being the worst. Children normally didn't know any better, and wouldn't come back once something else had caught their attention, while adults were too busy to bother about these things. Unless those adults were paid to do so. Those should be drop kicked into the part of Hell Mukuro was in charge of.

Human beings were very strange. Tsuna didn't recall being like that when he had been alive.

Back to topic, teenagers were the one who _knew_ that they shouldn't do things like One-Man Hide-and-Seek, or the Dead Poet's Game, or going into "haunted houses", but they did it anyway. There were times that he just wanted to grab them by their shoulders and shake them back and forth, asking them if they had any sense. The Department of Human Rescues already had their hands full protecting humans from attacks by malevolent spirits; they didn't need humans _actively seeking out malevolent spirits_ to add on to their workload.

Finally, the group of teenagers had decided to give up searching for the fairy ring for the night, and left. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he felt a tug near the area of his chest, like someone had tied a string around it and pulled, and the world around him blurred. He was being transported somewhere else.

When he finally stabilised, he found himself in front of a group of people sitting around an oujia board. He wanted to scream at them. _Teenagers._

The green haired one pushed up his glasses. "There is nothing coming. Please do not waste my time with researching such baseless rituals." He made to move his hand off the board when Tsuna, in a fit of childish anger, decided to place his hand on top of the boy's and prevent him from moving it. The boy paled.

"Are there any spirits here?" the teenager in the black hoodie asked. They had purple triangles on their cheeks, reminding Tsuna a bit of Byakuran's own purple markings.

Tsuna pushed the planchette towards the "yes". He could see everyone immediately tensing up.

"A-are…" the teenager with bandages on his face stuttered out. "Are you the guardian of this place?" His question made Tsuna look around. They seemed to be in an old castle, making him groan. Why hadn't he noticed them sneak in? Well, whatever. At least they summoned him instead of the malevolent spirits.

"The planchette isn't moving," the teenager with the black fedora noted. "Was it a fluke?"

"Why not we ask the spirit another question?" the teenage with the strange tattoo under her eye suggested. She was probably one of Yuni's relatives; she had that tattoo as well, and had told Tsuna that it was a family tradition.

"Why not we just leave this place?" the teenager with shoulder-length dark blue hair said dryly. "This is a stupid idea, and incredibly foolish. Why the hell are we even here?" Tsuna liked his human. She had self-preservation.

"But that won't be fun, kora!" the blonde teenager interjected. "And besides, what else are we supposed to do on Friday the thirteenth?"

"…" Tsuna felt his eye twitch. He decided to move the planchette again, and it made everyone immediately pay attention to the board.

F-U-C-K-O-F-F

"…pfft." The teenager with black hair in a braid burst out into chuckles. "Ah, this spirit knows how to joke around."

"I don't think it's joking around, Fon." The hoodie wearing teenager seemed a bit apprehensive. Good. Maybe next time they wouldn't pull such idiotic stunts.

"We should leave," the teenager with blue hair said firmly. "There are some things we shouldn't play around with."

"I agree with her." Tsuna decided to add in, making everyone jump. Some of them even screamed, and the board was violently flipped into the air. Tsuna's eyes tracked the board as it soared through the air and landed in a sad heap in a corner.

"Who's there?" the fedora teenager's black eyes flickered about, and his body was tense, ready to go into combat at any moment. Following him, the blond teen and the teen with braided hair did the same. The one with dark blue hair, however, just sighed.

"We are sorry for disturbing you. Please let us leave unharmed, and we will not trespass here again," she said. Tsuna's opinion of her rose even more. This was a person who knew their stuff.

"Sure. Just never do this sort of stupid things again, alright? _Please_." _Please don't add on to our workload_.

"This ghost seems too nice to be a ghost, kora," the blond teenager said. "It must be someone pretending."

Tsuna walked up to the blond teen, until he was just centimetres away from his face (and that made him have to float… curse his height) before making himself visible. With vindictive pleasure, Tsuna watched as the blond literally jumped back and land on his butt.

"Would you prefer me to be mean?" Tsuna asked, crossing his arms. An arm went through his body, where his stomach was, and Tsuna twisted around to see the fedora teenager wearing an odd expression on his face.

"What the hell," he said in a deadpan. Tsuna sighed and moved so that the hand was out of his stomach.

"Don't do that. It's rude," Tsuna chastised.

"You're a real ghost!" bandage teenager seemed to be in awe.

"What in the world did you expect? _You're_ the ones who summoned me!" he shot back. "But whatever. Just leave. Go. Shoo. I have a job to do and you're interfering with it."

"Wait–"

"When I come back, I want you all to be gone. Or you wouldn't like the consequences," Tsuna interrupted, not wanting to hear what the teenagers had to say. With a snap of his fingers, Tsuna left the place.

-o-

Six hours later, when Tsuna was in Wales scaring people away from Beaumaris Castle, he felt that same tugging sensation again. This time, he found himself in a place that was definitely _not_ a mystical hotspot, making him confused. Why was he here?

He looked around the room to see that it was painted in a light shade of yellow and black. Whose room was it? Tsuna stuck his head through a nearby door, hoping that it would give more insight as to who this room might belong to.

"…" Those were a _lot_ of posters. And he had never quite seen so many figurines in one place, apart from that one store in Japan he had to help exorcise once.

He heard the door to the room open and something heavy drop onto the floor. Curious, he took his head back out of the door to see the fedora teenager standing in a doorway and staring at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"Why are you here?!"

"That's what _I_ would like to know," Tsuna retorted. "And why can you see me, anyway? I haven't made myself visible yet."

"I–"

"Renato? Who are you talking to?"

"It's _Reborn_ , mum. And I'm talking to nobody?" the teenager – Reborn? – shouted. He then silently but violently gestured at Tsuna to go and hide. It was too late, though, and a beautiful woman with greying black hair was soon standing beside Reborn. She looked into the room and her eyes simply swept over Tsuna as if he weren't there. It seemed to register in Reborn's head that his mother couldn't see Tsuna, and he frowned.

"Alright then, Renato. I'll go back down. Be good, okay?"

"Yes I will. And it's _Reborn_."

"Yes, yes," his mother laughed. When she was out of earshot, Reborn closed the door and glared at Tsuna.

"Seriously, why are you here?" he asked. Tsuna groaned in frustration.

"Hell would _I_ know! I was just doing my job when I found myself here! Anyway, weren't you one of the ones who summoned me last night or something? What kind of ritual did you even use?"

Giving Tsuna a look of suspicion, Reborn reluctantly explained what they had done to summon Tsuna. As Reborn continued to speak, dread built up within Tsuna.

"That's a binding spell!" he cried out. "Why would you humans know a _binding_ spell?! Hiiiieeee! How am I supposed to do my job when I can't even leave your side!" Tsuna panicked. Reborn looked a little uncomfortable, but he managed to cover it up.

"I'll call Mammon over," he said. "They should know how to break the… spell, considering that they were the one to find it in the first place.

As Reborn dialed his friend, Tsuna could only hope that everything will be fine. He was the only one capable of his job, after all.

-o-

About the teenage arcobaleno:

 **Verde:** The skeptic friend who doesn't believe in ghosts. Loves all sorts of scientific things, especially research. Doesn't really want to focus on schoolwork but does well enough to get people off his back so that he can focus on his personal things. also irritating in the way that he doesn't need to study but still can score high marks

 **Mammon:** That one really money-orientated friend you should never borrow money from because they will charge interest. Super annoying and always bargaining at shops for the lowest price. Also always betting against you and you _know_ they'll win but you bet against them anyway because mind control idk.

 **Luce:** The sweetheart who is always eager to help everyone and hence is super busy. You can see her helping out random people and neglecting herself. The type of friend who will take care of you and give great advice, but cannot do the same for herself.

 **Fon:** Super KY/oblivious friend. That friend you have to explain a lot of things to because they don't get jokes. Likes martial arts to an unhealthy degree and is always quoting things from martial arts movies. Can eat anything.

 **Reborn:** That seemingly super cool friend who looks like he can take over the world or something and be all heartless like but he's actually cosplaying anime trash like us all. Laughs at lame jokes.

 **Colonello:** That friend who is over eager to do a lot of things like lick the swing set during winter even though you told him not to. Cannot back down from a bet/challenge. Mammon's most frequent victim. Is surprisingly good at comforting people.

 **Lal:** Can step on you and you will thank her. Also the mother of the group and often yelling at people not to do stupid things. The most responsible one out of everyone.

 **Skull:** You have no idea how he joined your group but he's there. Often the butt of jokes which is very mean of you how dare you. A sweetheart even though he tries to hide it and tends to make you laugh at him just so you feel better. Adrenaline junkie and loves to drag his friends to try new things.

-o-

basically, it's slice of life for the arcobaleno teenage group and they would be awkward teenagers going to school and stuff. I just want to write them as cute fumbling teens haha. The arcobaleno also make Tsuna use his powers to teleport them all over the world.

Meanwhile, Tsuna is tied to all eight of them and has to find a way to balance his job and still stay near them for suitable periods of time. Soon, malevolent spirits/demons/stuff start to attack the arcobaleno too and they are forced to learn how to defend themselves. I really want to write more for this but alas inspiration


	6. 10027?-Obsession, and 6927-Birthday

_Anonymous asked: headcanon that in the other future Byakuran loved Tsunayoshi but because of the whole parallel dimensions thing he became a yandere and when he believed that Tsuna had chosen his friends over him Byakuran decided that if he couldn't have Tsunayoshi nobody could which is why he ended up killing him but then when he realized what he'd done Byakuran went insane and decided that if he ruled different dimensions he could become 'god' and bring Tsuna back and have the love he wanted. the present_

* * *

Again and again and again. Again and again and _again_. In many countless worlds, in many countless lives, you always choose them. You always choose them _over me_. What do I have to do to get you to look my way? You're mine, aren't you? You're supposed to look at me and _only_ ** _me_** **.**

Don't look away Tsunayoshi. _You're_ _supposed to be with me_. I can give you anything you want, you know? I can access knowledge in different dimensions. There is nearly nothing I cannot provide you. _why are you looking away no no no what do they have that_ ** _i don't_**

Again and again and again and _again and again an–_

If I can't have you… if i can't have you… I'll… **I'll**

I. what have i. what did i. you're gone. that's… I–

This world… if it doesn't have you, it's…

but what's the difference? if you exist but you're not mine? isn't it just the same as you being dead?

(there must be a reason a reason i have this ability)

If I could rule over the other dimension, maybe I would be able to find you again.

If I could become a **god**

Then maybe you'd be mine.

(then maybe i could make you alive again)

 _My_ Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **Eggs, Flour, Water**

Mukuro's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of bed just in time to avoid the projectiles that crashed messily onto his bed. He immediately made his trident materialise to deflect the remaining projectile.

"Kufufu, the mafia really are scum," he muttered to himself. "Of course they will want to get rid of me when I'm no longer…" He trailed off once he saw what had been thrown at him. "Eggs?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro turned to see Chrome standing behind him, about to dump a sack of flour onto him. Quickly jumping back, he use the blunt end of his trident to hit Fran – who had been sneaking up behind him with a bowl of melted chocolate – and used the moment of chaos to jump out of the window.

 _What's going on today?_ Mukuro thought to himself, confused. Why did Chrome and Fran attack him.

"Herbivore."

Instinctively, Mukuro swung his trident and faltered momentarily when water splashed onto him. It was all the opening them needed.

The entire tenth generation of Vongola guardians descended upon him, eggs and flour and water in their hands. It was a glorious mess.

-o-

"Birthday tradition," Mukuro said blankly. Tsuna laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It isn't a Vongola one this time," he explained, giving Mukuro a slice of chocolate cake. "So you don't have to worry about taking part of mafia traditions. I talked to Reborn about it."

"I see. Don't expect any thanks from me, Tsunayoshi."

"I know. How's the cake?" Tsuna rested his head in his hands, staring at Mukuro with wide, curious, eyes. Mukuro paused just as he was about to put the cake in his mouth, and smirked.

"Why don't _you_ try it?" he asked, holding out the fork of cake in front of Tsuna's mouth. A hint of red dusted Tsuna's cheeks, but Tsuna didn't back down. Maintaining eye contact with Mukuro, he leaned forward and ate the cake.

"…"

"…"

Both of them were red now. Tsuna turned around to bury his face in his hands while Mukuro silently went back to eating his cake.

"Happy birthday Mukuro."

"….thanks."

* * *

happy birthday mukuro take this half-hearted piece of shit drabble.

it's a birthday tradition in my mum and dad's old school to attack the birthday person with flour, eggs and water. so if you walk past the field and see someone getting chased by a group of people, and they are white and wet for some reason, you know it's someone's birthday.


	7. Gen-Fairytales

_because i love fairytales and i love female leads and also tsuna_

 _in order, this features bianchi, chrome (and mukuro), haru, lal, kyoko (and ryohei), and finally tsuna._

 _see if you can guess which fairytales each of them come from! should't be too hard, i think. (except for perhaps kyoko's because i was torn between this and cinderella)_

* * *

Bianchi lived in the sea with her father. She knew her father loved her; her father loved all his children. However, she would never be a priority. That was fine, really. Her father wasn't her priority either.

Bianchi fell in love with the sand and the soil and the skies, the world above the sea. Despite her father's wishes, she would often try to go as close as she could to the land, look through sunken ships and collect trinkets that were made on the land.

And then came the fateful night in which Bianchi witnessed a shipwreck and saved Prince Romeo.

Bianchi had fallen in love and begged the sea witch to swap her tail for legs, to change her from mermaid to human. There were conditions to this trade, though. For one, she wouldn't be able to talk. Another is that every step she took would feel like stepping on knives, a piercing, painful sensation that would never go away.

Bianchi didn't mind. "For love," she said.

The sea witch looked at her, pitying her, but did not say anything more to persuade her against the decision.

It didn't take long for Bianchi to realise that Romeo was a cruel, lying, cheating _bastard_.

Leaving the kingdom after ensuring the death of the prince, Bianchi did not return to the sea for she still loved. She remembered that before Romeo, there were the mountains, the plains, the forests, the rest of the world out of the sea that she had not seen yet.

"For love," she said as she continued to take each painful step, going off to explore the beautiful world outside her father's influence.

-o-

It didn't take long for Chrome and Mukuro to realise that their parents never wanted them. When they heard that their parents planned to leave them in the forest to die, they were upset but not surprised.

The first time they were left in the woods, Mukuro had been able to help them find their way back. The second time, however, their parents were smarter and even Mukuro couldn't help Chrome.

Tired and hungry, Chrome and Mukuro tried to find their way out of the woods, only to come across a house made of chocolates and sweets. Unable to help themselves, they started to eat it.

Everyone knows this tale. A witch came out to imprison the siblings, treating the girl as a slave and fattening up the boy. Mukuro was shoved into a cage and Chrome was put to work.

One day Chrome came back from fetching water to see that the witch had killed and eaten her brother. Filled with grief and anger, she threw the heavy bucket at the witch, knocking her out, after which she shoved the witch in the oven and watched in vindictive satisfaction as the evil thing _burned._

Chrome wasn't done, though. Desperate to find a way to bring back her brother, she scoured through each and every book on the witch's house, and finally found a way to rip her brother's soul from death's clutches. Without hesitation, she captured a snowy white owl from the woods and implanted Mukuro's soul in it.

Mukuro was weak in his new body, and couldn't protect Chrome the same way he used to when he was still human. Chrome decided that it was her turn to protect Mukuro like he had done for her. She had to find a suitable body for Mukuro, but before that she had to go back to her old 'family' and…

…

Rumours spread of a young witch with an owl familiar, who had destroyed an entire village, and had the ability to possess people and control their minds.

-o-

Haru knew people talked about her, the young girl who loved to dress in bizarre costumes. They now knew her as the girl with the red cape, the little girl who didn't listen to her mother, the little girl who was eaten by a wolf.

"Don't talk to strangers," they would tell their children, "Or you'll be eaten by a wolf just like the girl with the red cape."

Haru's cape was originally yellow. No one asked why it was red when she returned. They also said that she had gotten eaten by a wolf. Again, no one asked how she survived.

Haru had taken to carrying her sewing scissors wherever she went.

She used to think the world was black and white, that children were always good and adults were the only ones who could be evil.

She knew better now.

Haru was a survivor, someone who had faced death, and fought, and _won_. No matter how many people would look at her with pity or with scorn, she would never forget that.

No one but Haru knew what had happened that day in the forest, and Haru wasn't planning to tell them what she had found out. She wanted them to cling to their innocence, even if it's just a little longer.

(Wolves weren't the only scary thing in the forest.)

-o-

One, there was a woman who was pregnant. She craved the chili peppers that grew in the garden next door, and hence begged her husband to get some of those chili peppers for her.

When the husband went into the garden, however, a witch was waiting for him. "How dare you trespass into my garden?" she hissed. "Doorbells exist for a reason!"

The man tried to explain himself, telling the witch that his wife was craving the chili peppers in the witch's garden.

"I will allow you to take as much as you want, but on the condition that you give me the child that your wife is carrying."

In his fear, the man accepted the witch's bargain.

When the child came into the world, her parents named her Lal Mirch, red pepper in Hindi, which was the language they spoke. They didn't get to be with the child for long, however, for the witch came and took the child away.

Lal Mirch grew up, locked in a high tower where her hair grew and grew and grew. The witch visited her occasionally, using Lal's hair to climb up the tower, but those visits were far and few in between. Hence, Lal was usually left on her own most of the time.

When faced with nothing to do, people used hobbies to fill up their time. Certain examples would be reading, painting, writing, etc. Lal's hobby was to train. She would do push ups and crunches and squats and many other sorts of workouts that did not require a large area to work in. She also made friends with the centipede living in the walls. Its name was Zamza.

One day, Lal decided to ask the witch to allow her to go out.

"You godless child! What am I hearing from you? How dare you try and meet someone from behind my back?" the witch seethed.

"What the hell," was Lal's toneless answer.

In anger, the witch cut off Lal's hair. "Now you can't let anyone in!" she said, satisfied. Lal blankly stared at the witch as she left with her hair.

Short hair was freeing, Lal realised. It wasn't as heavy as long hair and she could do the martial art exercises without fear of stepping on her hair or anything.

There was still the problem of getting down the tower, though.

In the end, it was less of a problem and more of a mild annoyance. After packing some things and bringing Zamza along, Lal Mirch simply climbed down the tower and went off.

-o-

A widowed king was lost in the woods and could not find his way out. A witch then appeared in front of him and offered to bring him out on the condition of him marrying her daughter. He reluctantly accepted.

The witch's daughter was beautiful but the king felt that something was not right with her. Therefore, he took his children and hid them deep in the forest in as he feared that his new wife would do harm to them.

His fears were not unfounded.

No matter how deep and hidden the two children were, it was rather easy to find them since the older brother was so… _loud_. Therefore, the witch's daughter was able to find the house in which there lived easily. Upon finding the king's son, she threw a shirt over him and he turned into a kangaroo.

Believing that she had successfully gotten rid of her step-son, the witch's daughter happily went back home.

Kyoko, the king's daughter, had been hunting in the forest and hence the witch did not know of her existence. When she came back to see that her brother had been cursed, she wept and asked if there was a way to break the curse.

"Of course there is a way, Kyoko!" her brother exclaimed. "But I forgot!"

"…"

It was at that point that Kyoko realised that if she wanted to get anything done, she had to do it herself.

She would break her brother's curse, and she'll do it with her dying will.

-o-

There was a sword in the stone that no one was able to take out. People had somehow got it into their heads that the person who was able to pull the sword out of the stone would be the rightful king of their kingdom. Considering that the kingdom was at war, Tsuna didn't understand why people still wanted to try pulling the sword out.

Tsuna was an orphan, an orphan of war. His parents had been caught in the crossfire of a battle, and only Tsuna survived. Being an orphan, and a generally clumsy person, it wasn't surprising that the other children in the town started to make fun of him and bully him to make themselves feel superior.

One day when Tsuna was running away from his bullies – "We just want to play!" they cried. "C'mon Dame-Tsuna, don't be a spoilsport!" – he ran right into the middle of the square in which the sword in the stone stood. When he was close to the stone, he tripped over his two feet and collided with the sword.

The sword fell out of the stone easily, as if the stone was only butter.

Both Tsuna and the sword fell onto the ground. With rising dread, Tsuna pushed himself to a sitting position and stared at the sword in his hands.

"Oh my god."

He ran.

That night, before anyone could find him and identify him as the (unlucky) boy who had pulled the sword out of the stone, he packed his things and left the kingdom.

-o-

Tsuna met a woman who couldn't talk and limped with every step she took.

Tsuna ran into a girl with a snowy white owl.

Tsuna went to a village and a girl with a blood red cloak caught his eye.

Tsuna was ambushed by a girl with a centipede on her shoulder and a mean right hook.

Tsuna found a talking kangaroo who led him to a girl with a determined glint in her eyes.

-o-

Six people who originally had different destinies, who weren't supposed to even meet each other, became acquaintances, and then friends, and then _family_.

But good things tend to come to an end, and an evil being named Grimm decided that history had to run its course, and destiny had to be fulfilled.

This is a story about six people who refused to submit to anything, who would write their own stories with their own hands.

* * *

Might continue this when I feel like it

kyoko said dying will because in canon, Ryohei is literally always in dying will mode. Kyoko will always be in dying will mode now (probably). Dying Will Mode Kyoko is kinda scary.

the story is basically six older sisters and their hapless little brother or something.

I think I would want to include the other characters. hibari being the beast in beauty and the beast, but honestly doesn't give two shits about his appearance and actually likes his current form because more fighting power.

ahhhh shit i forgot that i wanted i-pin to be cinderella. oh well.


	8. Gen-Hollow

**Hollow Tsuna.**

I don't want to write about Shinigami or whatever, just hollows. Just one hollow in particular. I don't know. And artistic license, I couldn't let the hollowfication take too long

i don't know much about bleach but i like the concept of hollows. this is my own spin on things, so you don't need to know anything about bleach to understand anything about this, i think

* * *

When Tsuna was six, he died.

It wasn't anything cool or heroic. He just slipped and fell off the bridge overlooking Namimori's river. It was stormy that day and, the next thing he knew, he was staring at his body as it got swept away by the tide. Tsuna looked down to see a broken chain coming out of his chest.

(they never found his body)

-o-

Not knowing what else to do, Tsuna kind of just… hung around. He hung around his mother, the school, the town, and watched everyone go about with their daily activities. Not once did anyone ask about him, apart from the teacher of his homeroom after the third consecutive day in which he hadn't shown up for class. His mother had waved off the teacher's questions, though, saying that Tsuna was just like his father, a man of the earth or something. Saying that Tsuna was probably off adventuring and would come back soon.

Tsuna didn't know how to tell his mother that he was dead.

-o-

As the weeks went by, Tsuna could see the chain he had getting shorter and shorter. A month later, and it was merely a few inches long. Tsuna wondered what would happen when the chain reached the end.

-o-

 _it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it's coming out something is tearing out his chest hurt his heart hurt there was something clawing out of his chest clawing out of his body what was it what's going on tsuna was lonely and confused and tired and scared_

Somewhere in Namimori, Nana felt sorrow grip her, as if she had lost something – or someone – very dear to her. She vaguely wondered if she should go look for her son.

In the end, she decided not to.

Somewhere in Italy, Iemitsu was hit with the sudden urge to call Nana and ask her about Tsuna, to talk to his son and make sure everything was alright.

In the end, he decided not to.

-o-

He was hungry. He didn't really know where he was, who he was, _what_ he was. He was only aware that he was hungry and he needed to _eat._

He prowled along the darkened alleyways of the town _(nami- nami- nami… what?)_ , searching. Waiting. Watching.

The hunger was unbearable. There was a gaping hole in his chest that he desperately wanted to fill.

He was hungry.

Night fell and shadows crept along the sidewalks. He found himself outside of a house that stirred up something strange within him.

 _("Welcome home …-kun!" "Here is my little …-fish!" "…-kun it's time for…")_

He caught sight of a woman through the windows and something within him _yearned_.

He was hungry.


	9. R27-Reborn and Repeat

_AU where Reborn is a spoiled and arrogant prince and Tsuna is his friend; Tsuna is actually a prince from another kingdom (but is an illegitimate child) who was tasked to kill Reborn. Having fallen in love with Reborn, Tsuna decides to abandon his mission, prompting assassins from his country to come and try to kill Reborn. Tsuna stops them but is critically injured. He tells Reborn the truth and Reborn is conflicted; before Tsuna dies he says "if I'm reborn...i want to be your friend again"_

* * *

He dreams of sunshine and warmth. He dreams of castles and kingdoms, of a haughty voice demanding things from him, of black silk and orange ribbons and bitter coffee. He dreams of laughter and amusement and joy, of someone who loves him and is willing to stay by his side for all of eternity.

 _(who is it, who is that person who likes to don black and orange and the slightest hint of yellow? who has a green lizard, who likes bugs, who acts like a petulant child when they don't get their way? who is it, who rarely smiles, always smirks, but when he grins that grin reserved for tsuna and only tsuna, it's like the sun? who is it, who is it?)_

Tsuna feels lost, feels like he's been missing something all his life, but what is it? How could he miss something he never had?

 _(Fingers card through his hair as they lay, basking in the sun. A low chuckle from the person next to him._

" _I love you, you know?")_

 _(Fire and smoke and ash. Tears. His tears? Probably. Tsuna had never seen them cry before._

" _I… The truth is that I was sent to kill you."_

 _Heartbreak and betrayal. Black eyes – warm, they're supposed to be warm and full of sadistic amusement – were blank and cold. Tsuna was cold.)_

 _(Heartbreak and bloodshed and betrayal. The cold stone of the floor beneath him. The warmth radiating from the person above him, clutching desperately at his body._

"– _no you can't die you can't you can't you said you loved me you were supposed to stay with me and we would be together–"_

 _Tsuna smiles. He can taste blood in his mouth._

" _If I'm reborn… I would like to be your friend again.")_

"Chaos. Your mother has hired me to be your home tutor, Dame-Tsuna."

As Tsuna took in the man in front of him, his ever-aching heart began to ease. He knew, without a doubt, that the person in front of him was the one he was searching for.

However, he didn't know everything.

("Your assignment is to assassinate the son of the Young Lion of Vongola. I trust that you won't fail in this mission?"

"Of course I won't. I'm the world's greatest hitman.")

 _Assassin and target. Target and assassin._

 _Oh, how the tables have turned._


	10. Gen-In Which Tsuna is a Tired Teacher

_AU in which the Primo Gen takes the place of the Tenth Gen. BUT WAIT._

 _Tsuna is Giotto's homeroom teacher during the whole mafia shenanigans._

* * *

Tsuna was happy. For once, his class was totally, utterly, _normal_. There was no boxing maniac who kept quoting bible verses, nor was there a terrifying blond haired boy who often skipped classes to "keep the order" in the school.

There _was_ this blond haired boy named Giotto in his class, whom Tsuna observed carefully, but when Giotto didn't seem to behave anything out of the ordinary, Tsuna relaxed. As long as Giotto didn't turn out to be, like, a mafia boss or something, Tsuna could overlook the uncanny appearance similarities they shared.

Now that he thought of it, Knuckle shared _many_ similarities with his old senpai, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Alaude highly reminded him of Hibari Kyoya. Also, when he first saw Asari, he had thought that Takeshi had suddenly regressed in age.

…

There were things Tsuna didn't want to think about.

-o-

One day, Tsuna came to school to hear whispers of a boy running around in his underwear. He didn't pay much attention to it, considering that he was late.

He dropped his bag off at the staff room before going to class 1-A. He taught both math and science for classes 1-A and 1-B, along with being the homeroom teacher for 1-A. It was a bit ironic, considering that he used to be pretty bad in math and science when he was in middle school. And high school.

He approached the class and heard an excited buzz coming from it. The students were being awfully noisy this morning, Tsuna noted to himself. Hopefully they would calm down during classes.

Haha. Haha.

Tsuna steeled himself for a relatively unproductive day and opened the door.

"Pantsman!" was the first thing he heard, followed by, "Pervert!" and "You're such a loser!"

Tsuna twitched. Bullying was not something he allowed in his class, knowing all too well how badly it could affect a person. He took a deep breath and tried his utmost best to channel Hibari Kyoya's menacing walk of doom. It worked and everyone immediately shut up, running back to their seats. The bully victim was left at the front of the class and Tsuna identified him to be Giotto.

"Giotto," he said gently. "Please go back to your seat."

"Yes, teacher," Giotto replied and calmly walked to his seat. He didn't seem to be very affected by the bullying, which was a good thing. Tsuna still wasn't going to let this incident go, though.

"Class," he began. "I am very disappointed in you."

The class was dead silent as they listened to him.

-o- -o-

 _Volleyball_.

Tsuna wasn't really fond of sports but he could tolerate it if he wasn't the one participating.

(He shuddered when he remembered Sasagawa's attempts at getting him to join the boxing club. It had happened _many_ years ago, but the memories were still fresh and cringe-inducing as it had been back then.)

And then Tsuna saw Giotto jump unnaturally high up into the air.

"…" Tsuna sighed deeply. _One_ year. Was it too much to just ask for _just_ _one year_ of normality?

-o- -o-

"We have a new transfer student. He transferred here from Italy so please take care of him," Tsuna introduced, warily eying the student's red hair and markings. This one was going to be trouble, he could just _feel_ it. The kind of trouble you would see in fiction. A plot magnet. If Tsuna's life was a work of fiction, he would categorize the transfer student, G., as part of the main supporting cast. However, this wasn't a work of fiction and hence Tsuna would just categorize him as 'trouble'.

On a whim, Tsuna glanced out of a window. And froze. It was just a split second but what he saw was undeniable.

A baby in a black suit and fedora, holding a gun.

"…"

Tsuna decided against getting drunk after school, considering that he still had work the next day.

-o-

When he heard the sound of explosives and saw the smoke of fire from his window, he looked around him to see if anyone else was reacting. When he saw that all the other teachers in the room were carrying on as per normal, as if they did not hear anything out of the ordinary.

Tsuna shrugged and continued with his work. If they weren't reacting, he wouldn't react as well. It was probably the new transfer student, anyway.

* * *

 **The planning included  
**

"Who is this infant and why does everyone think he's a teacher? I mean, _c'mon_ , he's obviously the Reborn kid that's always hanging around Giotto. HIS COVER NAME IS BOREEN. HOW UNORIGINAL CAN YOU GET."

"The new English teacher is shady. Why does he have so many bandages? Is he covering up something? Is it tattoos? Holy _shit_ it is!"

"I've given up wondering about the hair colours of the children in my class."

"Similarly, I've given up wondering why some of my students look like my friends. Wow, they even _act_ like my friends wtf"

"SERIOUSLY. REBOYAMA. BOREEN. MASTER PAOPAO. GODDAMN _VONGOLASKY_. THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON. HOW DO YOU PEOPLE NOT NOTICE."

Tsuna going back to the school at night because he forgot something. It's the Varia Ring battles.

"gdi I'm never getting my book back am I? The entire place is flooded. I give up. You win, Giotto."

* * *

 **might be continuing this**


End file.
